Creeper
by Atrusa Solaris
Summary: Rodney Skinner has an unusual nocturnal hobby when insomnia rears its ugly head. Oneshot.


Just a little drabble/one shot I thought of one night laying awake and entertaining myself by watching LXG.

Disclaimer: I do not own LXG. Kthnx.

* * *

**Creeper.**

All was silent in the halls of the Nautilus. Most everyone was asleep. Except for a certain someone. You see, Rodney Skinner was currently wandering around the ship naked. Yes naked. Being invisible he had no need for clothes. Skinner also had a peculiar hobby when it came down to not being able to sleep. He instead watched other people sleep. Naturally, everyone locked their doors at night not trusting one another, but being a thief, that was no problem for Rodney Skinner. During his nocturnal visits, he gained some better understanding of how his colleagues' minds worked, what they missed most, or simply more about them.

Out of all of them, Skinner's favourite was Agent Tom Sawyer. He was the most entertaining one to watch. You see, Tom had a habit of talking in his sleep. Skinner soon discovered you could hold a full conversation and he wouldn't remember a bloody thing in the morning. Oh, Skinner took advantage of that. He also figured out that Sawyer was deeply homesick and somewhat guilty. He would often mutter phrases such as "But I swear I didn't do it Aunt Polly." Or "Sorry bout that Becky." The most disturbing was when he started screaming. He screamed about someone named Huck and screamed at him to move. That's when Skinner chose to leave Tom's room and move on to the next in line.

It was difficult to get into Mina Harker's room. She had bottles, beakers, and other things that rattled with the slightest movement. Mina never needed to sleep, but Skinner guessed old habits die hard in many ways. Such as her sleeping on one side of the bed. Skinner figured old Jonathan must have slept in the other half. The thing that puzzled Skinner was the way the Vampire slept. Her arms were folded as if they had been positioned by a coroner. As if she expected to die in her sleep. His grandmother used to do that. Soon he would grow bored with Mina and once more move on.

Skinner figured Nemo must have been rich or something. His room was filled with things of value. Although Nemo slept in a single bed, Skinner couldn't help but notice a photo of a much younger looking Nemo with a woman, two girls and a boy. The woman and girl were dressed in very nice saris and the boy just like Nemo. He had asked Ishmael once if the Captain had any family. Ishmael admitted he did, but said nothing further. If the others had died, then Skinner felt bad for Nemo. But not nearly as bad as he felt for Jekyll.

Dr. Henry Jekyll's room was one that Skinner liked to avoid. Jekyll tossed and turned in his sleep, occasionally getting up to move to the floor or simply lay awake staring at the bloody ceiling. Skinner knew Hyde wasn't an easy bugger to deal with, but couldn't help but feel that Jekyll just needed a woman to shed some light in his depressing existence and take care of him, like making sure he ate and such. He once brought it up one afternoon. Jekyll had merely sent him a glare and replied rather icily that he would never be so selfish as to endanger an innocent woman's life by having a relationship with her. Skinner then argued that he had noticed that Hyde had been somewhat more subdued than when they first joined. Jekyll really then shot him a death glare and told him he didn't have to live with the monster and stalked off. It was only after that did Skinner remember Hyde was mostly infamous for raping and killing women of ill repute. They hadn't really spoken much since that incident.

When Allen was still alive, Skinner was also a bit amused by his sleeping habits. Allen Quatermain also left one side of the bed empty, probably in remembrance of a past wife. He also coughed in his sleep, when he wasn't snoring like a bloody foghorn, that is. Skinner considered using his snoring as blackmail once or twice, but decided that if the others found out how exactly Skinner spent insomnia infested nights, his hobby would be through.

Mr. Dorian Grey had to be both the most boring and the funniest at the same time. Being an immortal, he never slept. He read books nonstop instead. It was no wonder his house had basically been a library. Much to Skinner's amusement, Dorian seemed very fond of trashy romance novels, which he hid under the bed. Skinner had to leave the room to subdue himself from rolling on the floor laughing his bloody ass off at titles such as 'The throes of a midsummer night's passion.' and other similarly horrid titles. Among the collection Dorian displayed, there were such authors as Robert Louis Stevenson, Oscar Wilde, Mark Twain, Jules Verne and Edgar Allen Poe. Skinner noticed Dorian also kept the books on the Legends of Allen Quatermain under the bed next to the smut. But Dorian had taken his books with him when he betrayed the League, much to Skinner's disappointment. And here he thought they all could have used a good laugh.

Ultimately, his nighttime wanderings were often cut short by a crewmember hearing him wandering about and mistook him for a ghost. The crewmembers would huddle together and whisper their theories about who the ghost was, if it was Ishmael or another who had died during the bombings. Skinner merely chuckled and headed back to his room, yawning. Being a creeper was hard work.

* * *

Yeah, it's whatever. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
